Samiya Found
by My Wunderwaffle iz missin
Summary: Crazed megalomaniacs escape from prison,an assassination in Lilycove. Hoenn Champion Brendan knows something's up when he finds an artifact on the beach. Through a deadly twist, he has to stop a former foe from controlling the world's oceans.


**So this is a new fanfic that came to me. I'm not sure to call this one AU or not. A friend challenged me to do this one, who am I to back away from a challenge?**

**This time I will likely just give a prologue to let you know what the story's going to be about. Havok across Unova is currently in progress and will occupy most of my writing time. Fortunately, I find writing in third person much easier, as opposed to HAU which is in first. **

**Criticisms are appreciated, flames are not. This is an ocean fanfic for Arceus' sake! (Gets Sparta kicked for the lame humor)**

**In this story, Ash is in either Sinnoh or Unova, so Hoenn Champion Brendan will step in. He's the main character anyway. This takes place 3 and half years after the events of the movie.**

**Oh yeah, I don't own Pokémon either. Don't we all wish we could?**

The bright shining sun stood in the cloudless sky over the beaches of Lilycove City. On the sandbars, people suntanned on towels, others ate snacks, but many played in the surf. Wingull circled above, searching for a meal that swam under the rhythmic waves.

For Hoenn Champion Brendan Birch, he was here to relax after a few difficult battles with challengers. He sat under an umbrella wearing a solid dark green swimsuit, stretching his lean muscles and laying on a towel. It wasn't that he hated crowds was why he was alone, but when the Champion wanted to relax, he wanted little to disturb him. Intruding the Champion's retreat only gave him little paitience. There was time to address fans and rest.

He sat up, staring out at the horizon. The sunlight reflected off, making the edge sparkle. If there was a girl by his side, he would likely make some stupid comment and make him look like an idiot. Of course he did see the one suntanned woman who was no older than him, clad in a stark white bikini that he did flirt for a short while with.

His daydreaming was interrupted when he saw something sparkle.

He blinked and it was gone. Brendan shook his head; it must have been the sun getting to him. As he scanned again, the sparkle returned, now much closer.

Getting up off the towel, he strode to the edge of the water, careful not to cut himself on the jagged rocks. Taking a deep breath, Brendan dove into the breaker waves and began wading out. He kept walking at a steady pace until the water was up to his chest. Still, the sparkly object was far away, so he leaned forward to take a wave before beginning to swim out. He swam closer in seconds with his powerful arms. The shiny object appeared to be a jewel of some sort. Reaching out, his hands closed around the softball sized stone. Suddenly the Champion found himself being carried outwards from the tide.

Brendan pulled his hands in a vain attempt to get back to shore. Every stroke he made, the tide pushed him back three strokes' length. He wasn't going to make it back without aid. At first, considering to flag a boat to pick him up, but he reconsidered it, being very silly having a helpless Pokémon Champion.

Another flash of light came from the beach. This time, from his Poke ball, a large Mud Fish emerged. Swampert's radar like fins twitched and it faced Brendan's direction. Seeing his master was in trouble, he took off, storming over the sharp rocks as if it was smooth sand. Swiftly diving in the water, he reached Brendan in a matter of seconds. He was more than grateful to climb on his starter Pokémon.

"Don't mention it." Swampert replied, swimming back to shore with the speed of a jet ski. Brendan's eyes stung from the salt and he squeezed them shut until Swampert stopped, hauling himself out of the surf.

"I think it's time we headed back to the hotel." Brendan concurred. "I've had too much today." He picked up Swampert's Poke ball and clicked a button. A red laser swallowed him and he went back inside. Brendan folded the umbrella, put on a pair of sandals and slung the towel over his shoulder.

After a shower and some clean clothes. He sat down on the bed, flipping through a brochure to figure out a place to eat. In the midst of reading about a bistro that was around the corner, his PokeNav rung.

He picked it up. "Hello."

"Why hello Brendan." The voice came from the other end. "This is Maxie. Have you been well?"

Brendan recognized the name. Maxie was the leader of Team Magma, who attempted to create large amounts of land and drain the world's oceans. Another team, Team Aqua opposed their views by creating more of the ocean. After a nasty confrontation in Sootopolis City by Groudon and Kyogre, raised by their respective teams, Brendan was forced to go and alert Rayquaza who calmed the two beasts. It was not before when Brendan and Swampert were forced to face off against a power mad Archie, who was the head of Team Aqua. Driven to the point of insanity, Archie nearly defeated Brendan with Kyogre. Thanks to Rayquaza's arrival, both were calmed and both leaders were arrested. After seeing his crimes, Maxie's sentence was much shorter than Archie's and he was released. He still led Team Magma, but the goal was to research tectonic activity as well as volcanoes. In fact, Magma's warnings had saved hundreds of miners from lethal and crushing deaths.

"Yeah. Being the Hoenn Champion has its perks."

"Well congratulations." Maxie replied, his voice slightly grim. "I'm afraid I have terrible news."

Brendan's grip tightened. "What?"

"Archie has escaped from prison."

He couldn't believe it. "How?"

"I'm not sure." Maxie said, "He escaped about two hours ago without a single guard knowing. Fortunately, I've notified them."

"If he plans to revive Team Aqua," Brendan began, but Maxie cut him off.

"He's got nothing. Team Aqua is fragmented. However, I wouldn't be surprised if he gains popular support in another region."

"I'll notify the ports out of Hoenn." Brendan concluded, "That way, we can stop him before he can escape out."

"Sounds good kid. Let me know if you need anything else." Maxie killed the connection.

Brendan stared at the stone in his hand, intrigued by a multitude of runes that were crusted with salt. In fact, he took his Pokenav and dialed the person who might be able to help.

"Good day Champion." The voice on the other line said.

"Hello Steven." Brendan replied, "While I was vacationing in Lilycove, I recovered an odd stone with a bunch of runes that are cut into it. I need some help on identifying it."

"You sure looking at the ladies didn't get to your head?" Steven chucked, Brendan himself laughed at the lame humor. The rock maniac regained his composure and said, "Will you send me a picture of it? You do it now and I'll give you the results of my analysis by tomorrow."

"Sounds good." Brendan replied, ending the call. With the built in camera, he snapped a couple of photos of the gem on a table and sent them to Steven. Since it was getting late, Brendan turned in, slopping on his bed and drifting peacefully to sleep.

**I think I just raised more questions than answers. How did Archie escape and where is he? What is the stone? What do you think Steven will say? Trust me; if you're not impressed by the intro, I almost always make it up. Intros aren't my thing I guess. I feel like an idiot writing this, story and all.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
